1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat dissipation module and heat column thereof, and in particular to an easily manufactured and cost-saving heat dissipation module and heat column thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the number of transistors per unit area of an electronic device increases, the amount of heat generated thereby during operation increases commensurately. Additionally, high operating frequencies and switch loss resulting from switch shifting of transistors contribute to heat production. If the heat is not properly dispersed, operating speed of the electronic device, such as a chip, will decrease and the lifespan of the chip may be shortened. Typically, a heat sink transfers heat generated by the electronic device and then the heat is dissipated to the exterior via fins thereon by natural or forced convection.
A heat pipe can transfer heat over a long distance with a small cross section and under minor temperature differences. The heat pipe can be operated in the absence of power and is thus widely used to remove heat generated by an electronic device. To save power and space, various heat pipes are used to transfer heat in electronic products. FIG. 1 is a sectional view of a conventional heat column. The conventional heat column 10 is constituted of a top cover 14 and a column body 12 with an open end and a closed end. When the top-cover 14 and the column body 12 are assembled, the top cover 14 seals the open end of the column body 12.
The column body 12 is hollow, made by forging, and includes a sidewall 122 and a bottom 124. Wick structures 16a and 16b are disposed on the inner wall of the column body 12 (i.e. the inner walls of the sidewall 122 and the bottom 124). Further, a filling tube 18 is connected to the center of the top cover 14 for allowing injecting a working fluid W into the interior of the column body 12. After sealing the filling tube 18 and evacuating air within the column body 12 to form vacuum, the heat column 10 is accomplished.
However, conventional manufacture of column body 12 by forging entails high manufacturing costs and the rate of generation of waste materials is high (generally exceeding 50%). Additionally, solder filler used in combining the column body 12 and the top cover 14, the top cover 14 and the filling tube 18 further increases manufacturing costs and complicates manufacturing processes.
Additionally, the wick structure 16a and 16b in heat column 10 is made by powder sintering. Limited by the sintering mold and manufacturing process, the wick structure 16b of the base 124 and the wick structure 16a of the sidewall 122 are manufactured together by powder sintering. However, no wick structure is disposed on the internal surface of the top cover 14, providing ineffective condensation, affecting variations in the quantity of the working fluid, degrading the efficiency of heat transfer and overall thermal resistance.
Thus, to solve the problems described above and enhance heat exchange area to improve overall heat dissipation efficiency, a heat column with low cost and simplified process is required.